Lady X
Not to be confused with Lady-X, one of the antagonists of Gotham Girls. Lady X is the main antagonist of the 2012 animated film Foodfight!, which is widely regarded as one of the worst, if not the worst animated movie ever made. She was voiced by Eva Longoria. Role in the film Originally, Lady X was named Priscilla, an ugly and unsuccessful icon (or Ike) for a prune brand. Tired of her failing brand, she kidnapped raisin Ike Sunshine Goodness and used her essence to create a new brand entitled Brand X. Some time around then, she managed to make herself look young and attractive. Six months after Sunshine's disappearance, Lady X disguised herself as a mentally disabled man, and she went to the store owner so that she could persuade him into selling detergent and other items from the Brand X company. When she arrives to Marketropolis, the fictional town in which the story takes place in, she attempts to seduce Dex Dogtective, a private investigator and the main protagonist of the film, to bring him towards the side of Brand X (while also covering her identity as the one killing off Ikes to ensure Brand X's success). At the end of the film, she uses Mr. Clipboard to attack the Ikes resisting Brand X's takeover, but the Ikes use a rope to cause him to trip, exposing him as a robot. Lady X attempts to kill Dex and engages Sunshine Goodness in mortal combat, where she is defeated and reverts to her original ugly form. Priscilla then whined saying that she wanted to be with Dex, though she also truthfully admitted that she wanted world domination more. She is then taken to the expiration site. Quotes Gallery Lady X.png|Lady X's first appearance. Lady X's Evil grin.png|Lady X's evil grin. X dancing with Dex.png|Lady X dancing with Dex. You like what you see.png Let us help you all.png X in robot.png|Lady X is revealed to be Mr. Clipboard. Sunshine vs. Lady X.png|Sunshine Goodness fighting Lady X. Lady X's real form.png|Lady X's true form. Trivia *She is similar to Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit and King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph, all three go in disguise throughout the film wanting revenge from way before the beginning of the film, then in the end, they're revealed by form that they're actually certain characters from the past and go take revenge and having that character be the true antagonist and the ones like Doom, Candy and X just be alter-egos. **For Doom, he's really a toon bank robber who killed Eddie Valiant's brother by dropping a piano on him. **For Candy, he's really a race car video game character named Turbo from Turbo who wanted revenge on another race car video game for taking away his glory. And did the same thing for Sugar Rush. **And as for X, she's really a ugly old lady Ike for genetically enhanced prunes who wanted revenge on Sunshine Goodness being sold the most and the prunces not sold at all. *There's also a bigger similarity between Judge Doom and Lady X, for the robot supposed CEO of Brand X that Lady X was controlling was voiced by Christopher Lloyd who played Judge Doom in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Her role has been criticized for being sexual and inappropriate in a kid's film. Furthermore, many viewers also criticized her and Brand X in general for their Nazi undertones. A great example would be how the jets Lady X sent after Dex in the climax had Nazi symbolism on them. Even one of her commanders said he was just following orders before Dex finished him off. Category:Female Category:Hegemony Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Femme Fatale Category:Totalitarians Category:Mastermind Category:Envious Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Genocidal Category:Aristocrats Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Insecure Category:Evil from the Past Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Perverts Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Mascots Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Oppressors Category:Torturer Category:Warlords Category:Master Orator Category:Cheater Category:Mutated Category:Delusional Category:Mutants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurper Category:Alter-Ego Category:Outcast Category:Elderly Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Conspirators